En rentrant de Jotunheim
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA THOR 1 : C'est la première fois que je tente quelque chose qui s'éloigne autant de l'histoire des films alors voilà une petite réalité alternative au premier film Thor qui imagine que Loki ait été blessé lors de leur affrontement sur Jotunheim.
1. En rentrant de Jotunheim

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **C'est la première fois que je tente quelque chose qui s'éloigne autant de l'histoire des films alors voilà une petite vérité alternative au premier film Thor qui imagine que Loki ait été blessé lors de leur affrontement sur Jotunheim.**

 **Si cela vous intéresse de connaître la suite, je continuerais peut-être pour faire le raccord avec la suite du film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _En rentrant de Jotunheim_**

Loki se demandait vraiment où son envie d'asticoter son tonitruant et orgueilleux frère avait bien pu déraper pendant qu'il le suivait dans le dédale glacé de Jotunheim. Causer un peu de remue-ménage pour son couronnement était une chose, se retrouver ici sans le consentement d'Odin et sans armées en était une autre. Loki aimait bien faire enrager son grand frère, mais de là à le mettre réellement en danger, c'était un pas qu'il ne voulait pas franchir. Il détestait voir à quel point l'une de ses plaisanteries pouvait si mal tourner.

Quand le combat commença, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour protéger son frère et ses amis. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la force brutale de Thor mais, il avait la ruse et la magie. Des couteaux de glace jaillissaient de ses doigts comme des flèches et frappaient violemment ses ennemis. Loki était un bien meilleur combattant que certain ne le pensait. Le problème c'est qu'il essayait non seulement de se défendre, mais aussi de protéger son frère et ses amis.

Dans le fracas assourdissant de la bataille il frémit lorsque l'un des géants de glace l'attrapa par un bras. Il aurait dû ressentir l'horrible douleur du gel brûlant sa peau mais, au lieu de cela sa peau devint d'un bleu semblable à celle de ses ennemis. Loki se sentit confus, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et la surprise se lut aussi dans le regard de son adversaire. Les deux ennemis restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes, puis Loki réagit le premier, enfonçant sa lame dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Ce dernier glissa mais, avant s'écrouler, il eut le réflexe de brandir sa lame et de l'enfoncer en retour dans la poitrine du jeune dieu. Loki gémit et lui trancha la gorge pour l'achever avant de porter la main à son côté gauche. Ses doigts se tentèrent de rouge et un tremblement le parcouru. Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête pour essayer de chasser ses idées confuses et se re-concentra sur le combat pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer… Non, pas qu'il avait peur qu'on le voit comme faible parce que blessé, mais plutôt par peur que l'un des amis de son frère n'ait vu sa peau virer au bleu, un phénomène que le jeune homme ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. En voyant que personne ne semblait se soucier de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Loki respira un peu mieux. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Le reste pouvait bien attendre. Sa blessure n'était pas si grave et sa magie pourrait largement suffire à lui permettre de continuer à se battre.

Et c'est ce que fit Loki… Il continua à se battre, aidant les amis de son frère du mieux qu'il pouvait et l'exhortant à battre en retraite mais, Thor était ivre de bataille et il fallut attendre l'arrivée d'Odin pour que son petit groupe soit ramené en sécurité sur Asgard.

...

Pendant qu'Hogun et Volstagg aidèrent Fandral à gagner les salles de guérison avec Sif, personne ne se soucia de Loki qui chancela légèrement. Les amis de son frère n'appréciaient pas vraiment le jeune prince. Son père et son frère étaient en pleine dispute et elle était violente… si violente…

Loki tenta bien de s'interposer dans la dispute pour que son père et son frère n'en viennent pas à se dire des choses stupides, mais ils étaient tous les deux fous de rage. Odin lui ordonna de se taire et Loki le fit en frémissant… De toute manière, il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour se lancer dans une joute verbale. Mais, Loki ne put s'empêcher de frémir en observant ces deux personnes qu'il aimait profondément se déchirer. Jamais il n'avait voulu que ça en arrive là… Tout cela allait bien trop loin, la situation était en train de lui échapper, comme le sang qui coulait doucement hors de son corps. Le jeune homme tituba, tentant une dernière fois de faire comprendre à son père qu'il ne devait pas être aussi dur avec Thor, mais Odin avait déjà pris sa décision et, sans un regard pour Loki, il bannit Thor avant de propulser le marteau à travers le Bifrost.

Loki frémit et fit deux pas en direction d'Odin. Le jeune homme était terrassé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et en plus, il souffrait. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Finalement, il avait besoin d'aide. Sa magie ne suffirait pas pour qu'il résiste encore longtemps.

\- Père, je…

\- Non ! Le coupa Odin encore fou de rage. Je ne veux aucune excuse ! Ce qui est fait, est fait !

Puis, le Père de Toutes Choses sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune prince seul dans la salle sans même se tourner vers lui. Loki tenta de le retenir en levant une main et en murmurant tout doucement.

\- Père… Je vous en prie… J'ai mal…

Mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et Odin ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Loki trembla doucement. Oui, il avait tellement mal… Ses doigts se posèrent de nouveau sur son côté gauche et il remarqua qu'ils venaient de se mettre à trembler. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps… Il lui fallait de l'aide… Et à ce moment précis, le visage d'une seule personne se dessina devant ses yeux.

...

Frigga était assise sur un lit d'ébène, lisant un livre lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle releva la tête et sourit à Loki avant de froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le lire dans son attitude et un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Le jeune homme se cramponna au chambranle de la porte de sa mère et frémit.

\- Mère… Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible.

\- Quoi donc mon enfant ? S'exclama cette dernière en bondissant rapidement sur ses pieds.

\- Nous sommes allés sur Jotunheim… Père et Thor se sont disputés… Il l'a bannit…

\- De quoi ? Ton père a fait quoi ?

\- Il a bannit Thor… Je voulais l'en empêcher mais je n'ai pas pu… Je suis si fatigué…

Frigga se rapprocha de son fils, notant avec inquiétude la pâleur encore plus prononcée que d'habitude de sa peau.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Loki ?

\- J'ai essayé de lui dire mais, il ne m'a pas écouté, murmura le jeune homme en tentant de ne pas s'écrouler.

Frigga nota la sueur sur son front et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Lui dire quoi mon enfant ?

Pour toute réponse, Loki leva doucement la main gauche… Une main tremblante et pleine de sang, pendant qu'il entrouvrit la bouche pour tenter de prendre des inspirations plus profondes. Sa mère frémit, serrant plus fort son bras pendant que ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et qu'il s'effondra sur le sol. Frigga poussa un cri en suivant son jeune fils.

\- Non ! Loki !

La reine glissa une main dans le dos du prince et le redressa pour l'allonger dans ses bras. Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ses mains pleines de sang plaquées sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas fait attention lorsqu'il était rentré à cause de la couleur sombre de ses vêtements mais maintenant, elle ne voyait plus que cela, la tâche rougeâtre qui s'étalait sur ses habits, imbibant profondément sa tunique et lui montrant la gravité de son état.

\- Oh Loki, dit-elle en posant une main sur les siennes. Tu es blessé…

\- Maman… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme en laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

\- Mon petit, tu es blessé…

Frigga écarta les mains de son fils, frémissant en comprenant l'importance de sa plaie.

\- Mon enfant, ton père ne s'en aie pas rendu compte ?

Loki ne répondit rien et le cœur de Frigga se serra. Non, Odin se disputait avec Thor… Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait dû se rendre compte que le jeune homme était blessé… Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait vu qu'il souffrait. C'était si injuste de l'avoir forcé à marcher jusqu'au palais… de l'avoir forcé venir la retrouver, elle, parce que personne ne s'était soucié de lui. Le corps de Loki se cabra pendant que le jeune homme murmura doucement.

\- Maman… Je suis tellement fatigué…

\- Tiens bon mon enfant…

\- Pardonnez-moi, murmura le jeune homme en gémissant avant de s'effondrer et de perdre connaissance dans ses bras.

\- Non ! Loki ! Loki ! S'exclama la reine.

Mais il était trop tard, le jeune homme était inconscient. Paniquée, la reine plaqua ses mains sur la blessure de son fils avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- A l'aide ! Je vous en prie ! A l'aide !

Ses cris étaient si désespérés que deux gardes arrivèrent en courant mais, ils ne furent pas les seuls. Odin qui avait décidé de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer les entendit aussi et couru dans la chambre de son épouse, s'immobilisant brutalement en découvrant Loki inconscient dans ses bras et baignant dans une mare de sang. Le roi frémit et s'agenouilla vers son épouse.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est blessé…

\- Mais quand ? Comment ! S'exclama Odin choqué.

\- Ce serait plutôt à vous de me le dire non ? Il était blessé ! Mais vous ne l'avez pas regardé ! S'exclama Frigga dont la voix tremblait… Notre petit garçon était blessé et vous ne l'avez même pas regardé… Pourquoi le détestez-vous autant cet enfant ?

Odin frémit, posant une main sur la joue trop blanche de son jeune fils avant de murmurer.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, comment n'ai-je pu ne pas voir que tu étais blessé… Loki… pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- L'avez-vous seulement écouté cet enfant ? Demanda Frigga en pleurant.

La reine pressait comme elle pouvait la profonde blessure de son fils tout en tentant de lutter contre ses larmes.

\- Il est si faible mon petit…

Odin frémit une nouvelle fois, sentant sa gorge se nouer lorsque Loki se mit à tousser durement… Des gouttelettes de sang éclaboussèrent ses lèvres et sa peau trop blanche. Le roi se raidit.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Avec douceur, Odin souleva le corps mince de son jeune fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi… Accroche-toi mon enfant… Je suis là…

...

Pâle et inconscient, Loki était allongé dans un lit de la chambre de guérison. Une large bande enserrait sa poitrine, une bande qui portait des traces de sang séché, prouvant les difficultés que les soigneurs avaient eu pour stopper son hémorragie. Le jeune homme paraissait mal en point, bien plus que Fandral qui se tenait debout devant son lit.

\- Tu comptes le veiller ? S'amusa Sif…

\- Arrête, dit Fandral sur un ton agacé en se laissant tomber assis sur le bord du lit de Loki.

Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front moite et ajouta.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il est vraiment mal… Il a même un peu de fièvre… Les guérisseurs semblent inquiets.

\- Excuse-moi si je suis plus inquiète pour Thor en ce moment, le railla la jeune fille.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec elle, répondit Volstagg. Tu sais bien qu'il a au moins neuf vies !

\- Vous ne l'avez pas regardé… Il tremble… Sa blessure est profonde et empoisonnée. Que dirait Thor en vous voyant ricaner devant l'agonie de son frère ?

\- Il serait en train de boire une pinte ! S'exclama Volstagg.

\- Non, répondit Fandral. Il serait là… assis sur le bord de son lit... Lui demandant peut-être même pardon de l'avoir mit en danger.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, répondit Hogun. Loki a tué le géant qui menaçait Fandral. Il a couvert notre fuite… Il nous a sauvés. Il mérite que l'on reste un peu vers lui comme Thor ne peut le faire !

\- Il a aussi prévenu Odin ce qui a fait que Thor n'est plus là ! S'exclama Sif en colère.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on s'en serait sortit sans son aide cette fois ? ! Lui rétorqua Fandral un peu trop vivement car Loki sursauta légèrement en ouvrant les yeux.

Son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur pendant qu'il observa les personnes se trouvant autours de lui.

\- Hey Loki ? Comment ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais la profonde douleur qui marqua son visage et les spasmes incontrôlés de son corps le renseignèrent assez bien. Loki gémit une nouvelle fois avant de parvenir à contrôler un peu sa douleur et de demander d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Eh bien… Tu luttes depuis des heures, répondit Fandral en se demandant s'il devait lui prendre la main pour l'encourager. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser seul.

\- Cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé… murmura faiblement le jeune homme. C'est toujours mieux que de voir l'air contrarié de certains…

Loki ferma les yeux avant de se plier presque en deux pour gémir de douleur pendant que ses doigts se crisper plus fort sur sa blessure. Cette fois Fandral osa avancer la main pour la poser sur la sienne tout en l'encourageant.

\- Allez Loki, ça va passer.

Le jeune dieu ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et retira sa main.

\- Je sais supporter la douleur.

\- Oui, mais ton frère serai resté là.

A la mention de Thor, Loki frémit et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette fichue dispute… Je suis désolé…

Il y avait une vraie sincérité dans la voix du jeune homme ce qui toucha profondément Fandral.

\- Le temps que tu te remettes sur pied, il reviendra répondit Fandral en lui reprenant doucement la main.

Cette fois Loki ne retira pas sa main et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa main en retour, prouvant à quel point il souffrait.

\- Vous allez rester là ? Demanda Loki pendant que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

\- Tu nous as sauvés, c'est bien la moindre des choses que l'on te doit, répondit Fandral comme une évidence.

\- Non… Odin et Thor nous ont sauvés, répliqua le jeune homme en perdant connaissance.

\- Loki ! S'exclama Fandral pour tenter en vain de le retenir.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, le Trio Palatin et Sif avaient changés de chambre. Fandral, touché par la douleur de Loki serait bien resté à son chevet, mais les autres se moquaient bien de ce qui pouvait arriver au jeune frère de leur ami. Loki était donc seul et sa peau paraissait de plus en plus pâle. Le jeune homme ouvrit faiblement les yeux avec un long gémissement qui fit apparaître Frigga au-dessus de lui. La reine observa son jeune fils avec un regard inquiet.

\- Loki.

Le jeune homme gémit de nouveau en tremblant et sa mère se laissa tomber assise sur le bord du lit.

\- Mon enfant comment te sens-tu ?

\- Maman, murmura faiblement le jeune homme avant de continuer à gémir de plus en plus faiblement.

Frigga comprit que, malgré les soins, il était de plus en plus mal et son cœur se serra. Sa main se posa doucement sur sa joue qu'elle caressa dans un geste rempli d'amour maternel.

\- Tu es brûlant… Mon pauvre enfant, il faut tenir. Je suis là Loki… Je reste prés de toi.

Loki se cabra doucement et leva une main tremblante que Frigga s'empressa de lui serrer.

\- Accroche-toi !

Le jeune homme gémit et tenta de rassembler ses forces avant de murmurer en s'accrochant à la main de sa mère.

\- Maman… Je suis désolé…

Son corps se cabra doucement et ses forces l'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois, le faisant basculer dans une inconscience douloureuse. Frigga poussa un cri de désespoir, ne se rendant pas compte que derrière ces quelques mots, le jeune homme ne tentait pas seulement de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir lui obéir mais, qu'il s'excusait pour tout le reste : pour son tour stupide avec les géants des glaces, pour ne pas avoir pu retenir son frère, pour la dispute entre Odin et Thor, pour son bannissement… pour être un si mauvais fils…

Frigga ne comprit pas tout ça, elle vit juste le corps tremblant de fièvre d'un enfant qu'elle aimait de tout son être, elle vit sa douleur et sa longue agonie mais surtout, elle vit que personne ne semblait réellement s'en préoccuper et cela fini de la détruire. Elle l'aimait tellement cet enfant… Elle ne l'avait pas porté mais, elle l'aimait passionnément… Thor avait toujours été dans les jambes de son père mais Loki… Loki avait partagé tant de choses avec elle, les livres, la magie… Elle l'aimait de tout son être et elle refusait de le regarder s'éteindre dans une telle indifférence…

\- Il faut lutter mon amour… Il faut lutter… Murmura Frigga avant de s'effondrer en larme sur le lit de son fils.

...

Odin était écroulé sur son trône. Il pensait à Thor, se demandant s'il ne s'était pas trop emporté lorsque des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Il redressa la tête et vit Frigga avancer devant lui. Elle avait les traits tirés et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- J'espère que Thor va bien… que je n'ai pas été trop rapide dans mon jugement.

Frigga frémit, tentant de contenir sa colère.

\- Vous avez bannit notre fils, cela est un fait et j'espère de tout mon être qu'il va bien mais comment pouvez-vous rester assis ici ?

\- Je n'ai guère envie de me montrer et…

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne comprenez pas ! Hurla Frigga hors d'elle. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi indifférent ? Est-ce parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment votre fils ?

Odin se redressa en comprenant que son épouse parlait de Loki.

\- Est-ce que sa mort aurait si peu d'importance ? Mon petit garçon… Il lutte de toutes ses forces, mais le poison est en train de gagner et vous… vous restez là, à vous morfondre…

\- Les guérisseurs ne…

\- Les guérisseurs sont impuissants ! Hurla Frigga en éclatant en larmes. Il se meurt ! Je vous en prie… Il y a si peu de chance qu'il passe la nuit ! Ne pouvez-vous pas au moins lui tenir la main une dernière fois ?… pour au moins lui faire croire que vous l'avez aimé un peu cet enfant… Pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un simple trophée que vous attendiez pour utiliser… Lui qui est si sensible, si à fleur de peau… Lui qui vous a tant aimé malgré votre indifférence…

Frigga se tut pour pleurer et Odin frémit. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif mais, il aimait Loki… Le bébé chétif et voué à la mort qu'il avait sauvé d'un champ de bataille était son fils… D'ailleurs cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se servir de lui comme d'une sorte de monnaie d'échange… Il n'était pas le fils de Laufey, il était le sien… Il se leva de son trône et descendit les marches pour rejoindre son épouse. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules pendant qu'elle pleurait toujours.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Sa plaie était profonde mais nette. Comment peut-il être aussi mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Murmura Frigga en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son mari… Je vous en prie… Il faut sauver notre fils… Je ne veux pas le perdre…

...

La porte de la chambre de guérison s'ouvrit et Odin entra. Les guérisseurs baissèrent la tête et ne dirent rien pendant qu'il s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait Loki. En le découvrant, Odin frémit. Sa peau et ses lèvres étaient si pâles qu'elles lui parurent grises. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur et la fièvre. Son corps tremblait prouvant la grande douleur qu'il endurait. Odin sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et se laissa tomber presque trop brutalement sur le bord du lit de son jeune fils. Il prit l'une de ses mains brûlante de fièvre et murmura.

\- Loki… Oh mon dieu… Mon fils… Dans quel état tu es…

Odin redressa la tête et observa les guérisseurs.

\- Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas mieux ?

\- Le poison qui le ronge n'est pas de notre compétence, nous avons tout essayé mon roi.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Malheureusement, il ne réagit pas à nos soins et…

Le guérisseur se tut lorsque Loki se cabra et gémit de douleur de manière plus bruyante. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte chercha à faire pénétrer un peu plus d'oxygène dans son corps en souffrance. Odin posa une main sur la poitrine de son fils pour l'apaiser, touché de le voir souffrir autant.

\- N'avez-vous donc rien contre la douleur ?

\- Je suis désolé mon roi…

Odin posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et attendit que la crise ne cesse, le laissant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans son cou pour sentir les battements irréguliers et de plus en plus faibles de son cœur. Odin frémit.

\- Va-t-il reprendre connaissance ?

\- Non mon roi, répondit le guérisseur en redoutant toutefois la réaction de son souverain. Plus maintenant… Il est trop faible pour cela… Je suis désolé… Il ne verra pas le soleil se lever…

Odin frémit, mettant quelques secondes à intégrer ce que l'homme était en train de lui dire avant de sentir submerger par une vague de désespoir. Il agonisait… Son fils agonisait… Il allait mourir et jamais il n'aurait su que son père était venu à son chevet parce qu'il ne s'était pas soucié de lui… parce qu'au final, il l'avait abandonné… Les mains d'Odin se mirent à trembler… Comment avait-il pu ignorer la douleur du plus jeune de ses fils ?

\- ! S'exclama le roi en laissant éclater ses émotions. Loki !

Il fit glisser ses mains sous la poitrine de son enfant et l'attira dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

\- Mon petit…

La main d'Odin se posa sur sa joue pendant qu'il ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Vous devez le sauver… C'est mon fils… Vous devez trouver un moyen de le sauver !

...

A la porte de la chambre, Fandral, qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles se figea et fit demi-tour. Il pénétra dans la chambre voisine où se trouvait ses amis. Hogun nota la pâleur soudaine de sa peau.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sif en se redressant.

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresse !

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Demanda Volstagg en mangeant.

\- Loki est en train de mourir… Il ne passera pas la nuit…

\- Cela m'étonnerait, ricana Sif. Il le fait pour attirer la sympathie.

\- Tu es si cynique, dit Fandral.

\- Je le connais !

\- Allons, il t'a peut-être joué un vilain tour mais c'est du passé. Il ne mérite pas de mourir de cette manière.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Hogun.

\- Oui… Il nous a sauvé et voilà sa récompense… Notre indifférence et la mort ! Qui de nous aura le courage d'annoncer à Thor que nous avons méprisé la douleur et l'agonie de son frère ?

...

Dans la chambre, Odin berçait toujours son fils dans ses bras. Il le sentait trembler de plus en plus. Son corps était en souffrance… Tout n'était plus qu'une question de minutes si un miracle ne se produisait pas… Odin frémit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils mourir sans tout tenter pour le sauver alors, il glissa une main sous ses jambes et le souleva du lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le guérisseur sursauta et fit deux pas vers le roi.

\- Mais que faites-vous ?

\- Je ne laisserais pas mon enfant mourir sans avoir tout tenter pour le sauver !

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Loki.

\- Ne meurs pas… Je vais te sauver mon petit…

Odin sortit de la chambre en portant Loki. Il passa devant Sif et le Trio Palatin qui observèrent le corps qu'il portait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna Fandral se retourna vers Sif.

\- Redis-moi qu'il fait semblant ?

La guerrière ne dit rien, se rendant compte pour la première fois que Loki était vraiment en train de mourir.

...

D'un pas pressé, Odin entra dans la chambre du Bifrost. Heimdall s'approcha avec un air grave. Le dieu savait que le jeune prince était en train d'agoniser, comme il savait ce que son roi s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Votre majesté.

\- Ouvre le pont Heimdall.

\- Est-il bien prudent de se rendre sur Jotunheim après les derniers événements ?

Odin baissa son regard sur Loki, qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

\- La seule chance qui lui reste c'est que les géants des glaces acceptent de me donner un antidote.

\- Et je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront votre altesse.

\- Je sais Heimdall mais, je suis prêt à tout tenter… Je refuse de l'avoir abandonné sans tout essayer pour le sauver.

Heimdall perçu toute l'émotion de son souverain qui murmura doucement.

\- Je n'ai même pas vu qu'il était blessé… Je n'ai même pas comprit qu'il agonisait… Alors je suis prêt à tout pour le sauver… Pardonne-moi mon fils…

Heimdall laissa son roi se mettre à pleurer en serrant plus fort son jeune fils dans ses bras et activa le Bifrost. Odin se redressa et le franchit d'un pas décidé.

...

L'air de Jotunheim était glacial. Odin frémit mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Il frémit parce qu'il sentit son jeune fils gémir doucement dans ses bras, le ramenant à la dure réalité… Il mourrait. Odin fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers la forteresse des Jotun. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du trône de Laufey, ce dernier le regarda avec un air mauvais.

\- Tu viens pour ta mise à mort ?

\- Non, je viens négocier avec toi.

\- Il n'y a rien avec lequel tu peux négocier, roitelet !

\- Si ! Le coffre des anciens hivers !

Laufey prit subitement un air intéressé et stoppa les autres géants d'un geste de la main.

\- Parle, je t'écoute !

Odin fit quelques pas en avant de plus avant de baisser les yeux sur Loki, inerte dans ses bras.

\- Mon fils a été blessé par l'une de vos armes, il se meurt. Sauvez-le et je vous donnerais ce que vous voulez.

Laufey observa Loki dans les bras de son père et ricana.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter !

\- Il se meurt !

\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort ! Il est plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît !

Odin frémit, bien conscient que Laufey était en position de force par rapport à lui dans cette négociation.

\- N'avez-vous donc pas entendu que je vous donnerais le coffre si vous acceptez ?

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas emmené avec vous, je ne peux donc pas vous faire confiance !

Dans les bras de son père, Loki gémit faiblement. Odin frémit et se laissa tomber à genoux à terre pour serrer plus fort son jeune fils dans ses bras. Sa main caressa sa joue pendant qu'il sentit son cœur faiblir.

\- Vous devez le sauver, je vous prie… Il est plus important que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer…

\- Sa mort ne me concerne pas !

\- C'est faux, murmura Odin en ne quittant pas le visage blafard de son fils des yeux.

Il frémit et releva la tête, captant le regard intrigué de Laufey.

\- Vous rappelez-vous de cet enfant que vous aviez voué à la mort en l'abandonnant dans un temple… Il vous paraissait faible et chétif… Juste bon à mourir…

Laufey frémit en regardant Odin.

\- Il était mon fils… Cela fut terrible de l'abandonner, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il n'aurait pas survécu !

\- Il a survécu… Répondit Odin avant de baisser les yeux sur Loki. Il est devenu un jeune homme intelligent et endurant… Sauvez-le… Ne l'abandonnez pas une deuxième fois…

Laufey changea d'expression en observant Loki qui se cabrait de douleur dans les bras d'Odin.

\- Etes-vous en train de me dire que votre fils est en fait le mien ?

\- Oui… Je l'ai sauvé… Je l'ai élevé… Aidez-moi…

Laufey descendit du trône et s'approcha d'Odin.

\- Serais-ce une ruse ?

\- Non… Touchez-le !

Laufey se baissa et ses doigts effleurèrent la joue brûlante de fièvre de Loki. Son corps frémit mais sa peau devint bleue, faisant ressortir son apparence Jotun. Laufey sursauta et recula de trois pas.

\- Mon fils…

\- Sauvez-le et j'aurais une dette envers vous.

\- Si je le sauve, le laisserez-vous ici ?

Odin baissa les yeux sur son jeune fils en train d'agoniser dans ses bras… Son fils… C'était en ce terme là qu'il pensait à Loki… Son fils…

\- Non… Sa place est avec nous. Sa mère l'attend.

\- Mais il est mon fils !

\- Vous l'aviez abandonné à la mort… Quelle raison auriez-vous de le vouloir avec vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

Laufey se retourna vers l'un des géants et prit la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

\- L'antidote au poison est dans cette coupe. Je le sauve mais il reste ici ! C'est ma dernière proposition.

Odin observa son fils qui faiblissait toujours et murmura.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi !

Laufey sourit avec un air carnassier et tendit la coupe à Odin. Le roi des Ases frémit et lui prit des mains avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres de son jeune fils et de faire couler le liquide doucement. Dans un silence pesant, il parvint à lui faire vider la coupe, avant de le serrer contre lui et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Pardonne-moi mon enfant…

Laufey ricana et coupa brutalement ce moment d'affection en arrachant Loki des bras de son père. Le jeune homme gémit et Odin se releva d'un bond, prêt à se battre pour le défendre.

\- Que faites-vous ? Il est si faible !

Laufey prit un nouveau sourire carnassier qui fit trembler Odin.

\- Maintenant qu'il sera sauf, imaginez donc le traitement que l'on réserve aux traitres qui ont combattu avec nos ennemis.

Odin frémit.

\- Vous venez de le sauver… Pourquoi parler de lui en ces termes ?

\- Je préfère qu'il connaisse toute la vérité avant de mourir, c'est bien plus amusant ! Ne croyez-vous pas ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Odin en comprenant qu'il venait de condamner son jeune fils à bien plus de tourments qu'il venait d'en traverser.

\- Oh si, nous allons jouer…

Ce fut à cet instant que Loki entrouvrit les yeux en gémissant légèrement. Le jeune homme frémit et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre sa situation. Tout à sa jubilation, Laufey ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de se réveiller mais Odin le remarqua.

\- Laissez-le Laufey !

\- Non ! Il va apprendre les douleurs de la trahison… Il a tué de nombreux géants !

\- Il ne savait pas !

\- Peu importe, votre impuissance à le sauver de mes griffes est encore plus réjouissante que votre proposition de me redonner le coffre des anciens hivers !

Loki avait encore l'esprit embrumé. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qui se passait, comprenant que son père avait dû essayer de négocier avec le roi des Géants des glaces pour le sauver du poison qui le rongeait, mais Laufey n'avait pas de parole. Par contre quelque chose n'allait pas… Il le tenait par un bras et Loki n'avait pas mal… Comme dans le combat… Il n'avait pas mal et sa peau était bleue… Comme la sienne elle était bleue…

Laufey ricana.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous prenons tout notre temps avec les traitres !

\- Il n'est pas un traitre puisqu'il ne le savait pas ! Laissez mon fils rentrer avec moi !

\- Il n'est pas votre fils ! C'est le mien !

Le regard rouge de Jotun de Loki rencontra le regard d'Odin en face de lui. Le roi d'Asgard frémit et murmura pour que lui seul puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé…

Loki frémit… Un monstre… Il n'était qu'un monstre… Voilà donc toute l'histoire… Voilà pourquoi son père lui montrait si peu d'attention depuis son plus jeune âge… Odin détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir la peine dans le regard de son fils et s'exclama.

\- Je l'ai élevé, soigné et éduqué… Je l'aime ! Il est mon fils même si mon sang ne coule pas dans ses veines !

\- Eh bien, vous l'avez perdu ! S'exclama Laufey en faisant mine de s'éloigner en emportant Loki.

\- Non ! Hurla Odin dans un réel cri de désespoir.

Laufey ricana, mais soudain une brûlure remonta dans sa main… Une brûlure qui venait du bras de Loki qu'il tenait fermement… Un bras qui perdait sa couleur jotun pour redevenir semblable à celle d'Odin. Laufey le lâcha et Loki s'écroula sur le sol. Le géant des glaces regarda sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne crains pas la morsure du froid.

\- Oui, cela est vrai… Mais pas celle du feu, murmura Loki d'une voix rauque avant que des flammes ne jaillissent de lui et ne touchent mortellement les géants.

Laufey se recula en hurlant et Odin couru vers son fils. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Ne restons pas ici mon…

\- Fils ? Le coupa Loki en le questionnant.

\- Oui… Mon petit… Lève-toi mon fils !

Odin arracha Loki du sol et fit glisser l'un de ses bras derrière son cou avant de crier d'une voix puissante.

\- Heimdall !

Les géants des glaces tentèrent de foncer sur eux pour les arrêter, mais le père et le fils disparurent.

...

Odin et Loki s'écroulèrent dans la chambre du Bifrost devant les pieds de Frigga et d'Heimdall. La reine poussa un cri et se jeta à genoux.

\- Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Non, je vais bien, dit Odin.

A côté de lui, Loki se redressa en grimaçant. Le poison avait disparu, mais sa blessure lui faisait mal et il était totalement épuisé. Frigga délaissa son mari et se pencha sur son fils. Elle posa une main sur son bras, mais ce dernier la repoussa et se redressa en titubant.

\- Laissez-moi…

\- Loki…

\- Est-ce seulement mon nom ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

Frigga frémit en comprenant que le jeune homme avait peut-être bien été sauvé mais, que la vérité avait été malheureusement révélée. Elle se rapprocha de lui et murmura.

\- C'est le nom que j'ai choisi pour mon bébé…

\- Mais je ne suis pas votre fils, murmura Loki en manquant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Frigga plongea sur lui et le rattrapa avant de le serrer contre elle.

\- Bien sûr que si… Mon adorable petit garçon… Je connais ses peurs… J'ai chassé ses cauchemars… Je lui aie relu cent fois ses livres préférés… Je connais les mets qu'il aime manger… Je sais les coins où il va se cacher… Tu es mon fils…

\- Tu es notre fils, répondit Odin en enroulant ses bras autour du corps mince et épuisé du jeune homme. J'étais prêt à mourir pour te sauver… Peu importe tes origines… Tu es notre fils, n'en doute jamais…

Loki frémit et laissa la pression s'échapper. Ses jambes cédèrent et Odin le rattrapa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là… Tout va bien Loki… Tu es besoin de repos mais tout va bien… Repose-toi… Quand tu iras mieux nous auront tout le temps de parler… Crois-moi.

Le jeune homme frémit et laissa ses yeux se fermer, profitant des bras de son père qui le ramenait vers sa chambre. Il était confus mais tout ne lui semblait pas si mal finalement et il s'endormit avant même d'être déposé délicatement sur son lit par son père. Il avait besoin de repos… Le temps des questions et des conséquences viendrait plus tard…


	2. Entre deux mondes

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations cinéma**

 **Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette version alternative du début du premier film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **...**

 _ **Entre deux mondes**_

Loki gémit doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Sa blessure le tiraillaient encore mais, la douleur n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait ressentit les jours précédents. Le jeune homme sentait la magie se diffuser en lui, soignant son corps fatigué. Il referma les yeux quelques secondes et fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix féminine qui lui demanda.

\- Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Loki sursauta légèrement en tournant la tête vers la personne qui le regardait. Un léger sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui demanda.

\- Tu as perdu un pari ou c'est une punition ?

\- Arrête ! Le coupa Sif avec un air agacé. Odin doit s'occuper de la menace que représente les géants des glaces après votre passage et la reine est partit te faire préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Oui… Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu es là ?

Sif soupira et prit un air contrit tout en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolée… Tu nous as tellement habitué à nous jouer des tours plus ou moins drôles que je n'ai pas pris ton état au sérieux. Je pensais que tu en rajoutais pour te faire plaindre…

\- Ah, donc c'est une punition que tu t'auto inflige ?

\- Tu sais que tu ne facilites pas les choses ! S'exclama la guerrière sur un ton courroucé.

Elle fit mine de sortir de la pièce, mais Loki la rappela.

\- Sif ?

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se retourna vers le prince avec un certains agacement. Mais, son sourire moqueur avait disparu et elle nota ses traits encore fatigués.

\- Pardonne-moi, lui murmura Loki. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau ?

Sif soupira et revint vers le lit.

\- Plus de remarques ?

\- Non, plus de remarques, lui répondit Loki. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez en forme pour cela de toute manière.

\- Tu as mal ?

Loki fut étonné de sentir une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix alors, il lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre sincèrement.

\- Non, pas trop… J'irais mieux dans quelques heures… La magie m'aide…

Tant mieux, murmura Sif en baissant les yeux.

\- Je peux l'avoir ce verre d'eau ? Lui redemanda Loki en toussotant doucement.

\- Bien sûr.

Sif se dirigea vers une table et prit une cruche dont elle versa le contenu dans un verre avant de revenir vers le lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord, à côté de Loki et l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse boire. Le jeune homme gémit et faillit s'écrouler à l'arrière mais, elle le bloqua avec son bras et lui mit le verre dans les mains. Les doigts de Loki tremblaient légèrement et elle fini même par l'aider à tenir le verre pendant qu'il buvait avec avidité… Sa gorge était tellement sèche… Il avait si soif…

\- Ne bois pas trop vite, lui fit remarquer Sif en le forçant à ralentir le débit pour qu'il ne se rende pas malade.

Loki ne protesta pas, finissant plus raisonnablement son verre. Une fois qu'il eu fini, Sif l'aida à se rallonger avant de demander.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, merci…

\- Tant mieux. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non, je crois que je vais dormir un peu, répondit le jeune homme en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Sif hocha la tête, le regardant faire en restant assise sur le bord de son lit.

\- Alors repose-toi… Je reste par là…

\- Merci… lui murmura Loki d'une voix à peine perceptible avant de s'endormir.

Sif frémit… Elle n'était pas amie avec Loki… Ils avaient eu quelques différents un peu idiots dans leur jeunesse mais, elle était touchée de le sentir encore aussi faible car, à ce moment précis, il ne mentait pas… La jeune femme resta donc assise sur le bord de son lit, surveillant la régularité de sa respiration en se disant que c'était sans doute ce qu'aurait fait Thor s'il avait été là.

...

D'un pas un peu rapide, Frigga pénétra dans la chambre de Loki en portant un plateau avec des fruits mais, elle s'immobilisa en forçant les sourcils, car si Sif était bien toujours là, endormi et à moitié effondrée sur le lit il n'y avait aucune trace de Loki. La reine déposa le plateau sur la table et se rapprocha de la guerrière dont elle secoua vivement l'épaule.

\- Sif !

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursautant et se redressa en voyant la reine penchée au dessus d'elle.

\- Majesté ?

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de garder Loki pendant que je descendais en cuisine je ne pensais pas que c'était pour dormir.

\- De quoi ? Que dites-vous ? Je me suis endormi !

\- Oui…

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'avais pourtant pas sommeil.

\- D'accord, je veux bien croire que cela est un tour de mon fils, mais aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où il est allé ?

Sif tourna la tête vers le lit, sursautant en le découvrant vide.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla la jeune fille. Il avait pourtant l'air si fatigué. Je ne comprends pas.

...

Loki aimait le froid… Il l'avait toujours aimé, se moquant un peu de son frère quand il s'emmitouflait sous deux ou trois manteaux alors que lui se promenait en tunique. C'était l'un des rares moments où il se sentait supérieur à lui et cela l'amusait beaucoup… Ce qui l'amusait moins en revanche, était de comprendre pourquoi il ne craignait pas le froid… Comment un géant des glaces pourrait-il le craindre ? Loki frémit… Seul dans les jardins d'Asgard, il tenta de se concentrer, appelant son corps à prendre sa forme jotun et observant son reflet dans l'eau miroitante de la fontaine… Le jeune homme frémit… Il ressemblait vraiment à un monstre sortant tout droit des cauchemars ou des contes pour enfant… Le monstre que l'on utilisait pour faire obéir les enfants un peu trop récalcitrant… Loki frémit et relâcha sa concentration, reprenant son apparence aesir… C'était donc pour cela que sa peau était aussi blanche… Pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi différent de son frère et de ses amis… Pour cela peut-être qu'il avait été si souvent rejeté par les autres qui devaient sentir, même implicitement, qu'il n'était pas à sa place… Pour cela que son père lui avait montré si peu de marque d'affection pendant toute son enfance… Loki frémit… Oui il avait toujours aimé le froid mais aujourd'hui, dans les jardins du palais c'était le soleil qu'il recherchait… Du soleil pour essayer de se réchauffer… Même si ce n'était pas son corps mais son âme qui se sentait gelée… Le jeune homme frémit et se laissa tomber en grimaçant légèrement sur un banc de pierre, luttant sans parvenir contre la larme de cristal qu'il sentit couler sur sa joue…

...

D'un pas rapide, Sif se dirigea vers le Trio Palatin. Les garçons comprirent tout de suite qu'elle avait l'air agacée.

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda Volstagg ?

\- Vous n'avez pas vu Loki ?

\- Loki ? S'étonna Fandral. Ce n'était pas toi qui étais censé le surveiller cet après-midi ?

\- Très drôle ! Le rabroua Sif. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là !

\- Tu t'es endormie ? Demanda Hogun.

\- Oui ! Pourtant je n'avais pas sommeil ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui m'a endormi pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

\- S'il recommence à faire des tours, c'est qu'il va mieux ! S'exclama Volstagg en souriant.

\- Non… Le pire c'est que je suis sûr que non… Il avait encore l'air épuisé. Qu'est ce qui se passera s'il s'écroule dans un coin sans que nous le retrouvions ?

\- C'est moi ou tu as l'air inquiète ? Demanda Fandral, satisfait de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul finalement à se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver au frère de leur ami.

\- Oui je le suis… Je n'ai pas voulu te croire et il a faillit mourir alors oui, je le suis !

\- Eh bien, tâchons de le retrouver, suggéra Hogun.

...

Loki était toujours assis sur le banc, courbé en deux, la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes, lorsqu'une fine couverture fut déposée sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme sursauta en redressant la tête, croisant le sourire maternelle de Frigga qui se laissa tomber assise à côté de lui.

\- Tu as toujours aimé ce coin du jardin.

Loki frissonna et Frigga passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers elle. Le jeune homme déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Mère… Murmura le jeune homme avant de se taire brusquement et de demander du bout des lèvres. Est-ce que je dois continuer à vous appeler ainsi ?

\- Bien sûr mon fils… Ta naissance ne change rien au fait que tu resteras mon enfant.

\- Je ne suis pourtant rien de plus qu'un monstre, murmura Loki en frémissant de manière imperceptible.

\- Ce que tu dis est totalement faux… Je n'ai jamais vu un monstre en posant mes yeux sur toi, lui répondit Frigga. Lorsque Odin est revenu blessé et en portant ce bébé qui pleurait doucement, j'ai été bouleversée. J'ai tendu les mains pour te prendre dans mes bras et, quand je t'ai déposé contre mon sein, tu as cessé de pleurer tout en te blottissant contre moi. J'ai caressé ta joue, choisi ton prénom et tu es devenu mon petit garçon tout autant que si je t'avais porté… Je peux te le promettre sur ma vie…

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Pour t'éviter de ressentir ce qui te tiraille en ce moment. Nous sommes tes parents, Loki… Tu fais parti de cette famille… Je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire !

Loki frémit et répondit doucement en laissant sa tête reposer au creux du cou de sa mère.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Alors si nous retournions t'allonger avant que Sif ne démolisse tout Asgard pour te retrouver ?

\- C'était votre idée ? … De l'envoyer me garder ?

\- Non, c'était sa demande. Il a plus de gens qui se soucie de toi que tu ne sembles le penser.

...

Odin se tenait dans la salle du trône. Il ressentait une certaine nervosité qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Mais la situation avait de quoi à le rendre nerveux et il se sentait tellement fatigué… La violente dispute avec Thor, l'affrontement avec Laufey… Les Géants des Glaces qui avaient maintenant découvert un passage secret et qui n'hésitaient plus à l'utiliser. Depuis leur affrontement sur Jotunheim, Laufey avait envoyé plusieurs de ses hommes pour s'introduire à Asgard. Bien sûr les soldats asgardiens et le Destructeur en étaient venus à bout mais, la population commençait à avoir peur… Les parents craignaient pour la vie de leurs enfants… Ils appelaient à la destruction des Géants des Glaces et cela détruisait Odin parce qu'au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Loki... Le jeune homme se remettait lentement de l'épreuve éprouvante qu'il avait traversée, mais son père ne savait plus vraiment comment lui parler. Il voyait les reproches dés que son regard d'émeraude se poser sur lui. Odin savait qu'il aurait dû avoir une véritable conversation avec son fils mais, il n'avait trouvé ni le moment ni le lieu pour l'avoir… Cela lui pesait car chaque jour qui passait, il voyait bien que son fils avait besoin de cette discussion mais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lancer…

Un garde se planta devant son trône, attirant son attention en se raclant timidement la gorge.

\- Mon roi… Les émissaires sont ici…

\- Bien… qu'ils entrent.

Odin frémit et se redressa, serrant sa main plus fermement sur sa lance et tentant de prendre un air imposant qui cacherait combien il était fatigué et empli de tristesse. La porte s'ouvrit et un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que Laufey et deux des ses hommes s'avancèrent vers le roi d'Asgard. Le roi des géants de glace prit un air mauvais.

\- Tu dois sentir que ta fin est proche si tu acceptes de me recevoir dans ces conditions.

\- Je veux qu'une guerre soit évitée entre nos deux royaumes pour le bien de tous.

\- Et si je ne veux pas de la paix ?

\- Alors vous courez à la destruction !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie commencé roitelet ! C'est vous qui êtes venu nous attaquer chez nous par deux fois !

\- La venue de mes fils étaient dû à l'intrusion de tes hommes venus voler le coffre.

\- Tu fais bien d'en parler ! Je veux ce que tu m'as promis !

\- Je ne t'ai fais aucune promesse.

\- Allons, souviens-toi… La vie de ton fils contre le coffre des anciens hivers ! C'était bien cela le marché ?

\- Au départ, il est vrai que je t'ai laissé entendre cette proposition mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu as voulu alors cela ne tiens plus !

\- Oui… Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Où est le garçon ?

Odin frémit devant le ton sadique que prit Laufey pour poser sa question.

\- Mon fils n'est pas ici.

\- Veux-tu que je te rappel une nouvelle fois qu'il est mon fils et non le tient ? Que tu as accepté de l'abandonner là-bas si je le sauvais avant de te rétracter ?

\- Je n'ai pas accepté ce marché.

\- Si… Et tu le sais très bien… Tu avais accepté de le laisser puis, quand il s'est réveillé, tu as voulu jouer les héros devant lui pour ta bonne conscience, mais admet la vérité… cela ne t'aurais pas posé de problème de me le laisser s'il avait été inconscient.

\- Non ! Je…

\- Ne te mens pas à toi-même. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est la vérité ! Mais je me demande comment tu as fais pour élever un monstre… N'avais-tu pas peur qu'il finisse par tout détruire dans ton précieux royaume ? Qu'il ne déclenche le Ragnarök ?

Odin frémit.

\- Si… Et je sais qu'il le fera, mais l'avenir ne nous dis pas pourquoi…

\- Le Ragnarök… La mort de tous, même la tienne, venant de ce géant que ta pitié à sauvé… Rends-moi donc mon fils et tout cela pourra être encore arrêté !

\- Je refuse de l'abandonner.

\- Tu es pathétique… Peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'une bonne excuse pour ton épouse parce que, entre nous, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as jamais voulu de lui comme fils et encore moins comme roi. Il n'était qu'un trophée de plus dans ta collection… Une monnaie d'échange dont tu attendais pour te servir et…

Laufey ne termina jamais sa phrase. Une puissante orbe magique le frappa et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se retourna vivement et vit Loki se tenir devant lui. Le jeune homme avait les traits tirés et on pouvait lire de la confusion et de la rage dans son expression lorsqu'il cria d'une voix puissante.

\- Je ne suis pas un pion que l'on négocie !

Une deuxième orbe partit de ses mains et frappa violemment Laufey, le pulvérisant totalement. Les deux autres Géant tentèrent de l'attaquer, mais Odin réagit le premier et les tua d'un coup de lance magique avant de se laisser tomber assis sur son trône. Tremblant encore des pieds à la tête, Loki se retourna vers son père. Le jeune homme avait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir cette discussion et il venait d'entendre toute la conversation des deux rois. Il paraissait bouleversé et Odin comprit que le moment qu'il avait tant redouté ces derniers jours était sur le point d'arriver…

\- Quelle étrange discussion…

\- Loki… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne sais plus que croire… Que suis-je pour vous au final ? Un trophée ou un fils ? A quel monde j'appartiens ? Qui suis-je ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Loki laissé exprimer sa colère et sa douleur. Sa voix tremblait et il était visible que le jeune homme était bouleversé.

\- Tu sais qui tu es.

\- Non… J'ai cru le savoir mais c'était un mensonge ! Toute ma vie était un mensonge et cela vous étonne que j'en sois le dieu ?

\- Loki…

\- Non ! Vous avez tout fait pour ne pas me parler depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Jotunheim.

\- Tu étais fatigué, j'attendais le bon moment.

\- Serait-il seulement venu ce moment ?

\- Bien sûr, tu…

\- Aviez-vous réellement passé un marché pour me laisser là-bas ?

\- J'étais prêt à tout pour essayer de te sauver parce que tu es mon fils et que ta vie compte à mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas la question que je vous pose ! Aviez-vous passé un marché ?

Odin frémit et répondit en se sentant de plus en plus fatigué.

\- Oui mais…

\- Vous alliez m'abandonner… Vous alliez me laisser avec ces monstres parce que c'est cela qui vous voyez quand vous me regardez… ça et votre fichue prophétie pour le Ragnarok… C'était le moyen de vous débarrasser de cette menace !

Loki pleurait tout en criant de plus de plus, ne voyant pas la peine sur le visage de son père qui tenta de descendre de son trône pour se rapprocher de lui. Il y avait tellement d'incompréhension entre eux.

\- Loki… J'essayais de te sauver…

\- Comment puis-je vous croire ? Cela fait presque une semaine que je ne vous aie à peine vu, comme si vous ne vouliez pas me revoir après Jotunheim… Pourquoi m'avoir ignoré ? M'avez-vous seulement considéré comme votre fils une seule fois dans votre vie ou ne suis-je que le trophée qui attendait d'être utilisé pour vous faire rayonner un peu plus ?

\- Loki…

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait miroiter la possibilité de monter un jour sur le trône alors que vous saviez très bien que jamais vous ne laisseriez un géant des glaces recevoir cet honneur ? Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? Il fallait me laisser mourir là-bas !

Loki tremblait tout en pleurant. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était sans doute injuste avec son père, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance… Il y avait des choses… Des choses qu'il devait lui dire… des choses qui lui faisaient mal et qu'il devait entendre… Enfant il s'était demandé tellement de fois ce qu'il avait pu mal faire pour ne pas mériter la même attention que Thor.

De son côté, Odin tenta d'arrêter la colère de son jeune fils et d'atténuer sa douleur mais, il y avait des choses de juste dans tout ce qu'il disait… des choses qu'il n'avait pas voulu aborder et qui lui revenait en pleine face et soudain… Soudain il se sentait fatigué… épuisé… Il avait besoin de dormir… Odin s'écroula doucement sur les marches au pied de son fils, qui continuait de lui demander des explications. Loki frémissait et soudain, il s'immobilisa en voyant son père finir de s'effondrer. Un long frémissement le parcouru.

\- Père ?

Le jeune homme se pencha au-dessus de lui et prit sa main pour tenter de le faire réagir.

\- Père ?

Mais Odin ne bougea pas et un nouveau frisson parcouru l'échine de Loki qui regarda le corps inerte de son père.

\- Non… Père ? … Non !

Un sentiment de peur terrible s'empara du jeune homme pendant qu'il se mit à hurler.

\- Garde ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Aidez-moi ! Vite ! Aidez-moi !

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

 **Voilà ! Avec Odin tombant dans le sommeil, on retombe sur le déroulement du film. Je vais donc m'arrêter là pour le moment. En espérant que cela vous ai plu de parcourir cette réalité légèrement alternative.**


End file.
